Systems of the Body
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: Rogue reacts to Remy in... unexpected ways.
1. Respiratory

**Disclaimer: The one the only. I do not own them, I do not own it, I do not own us. The one the only. Deal with it.**

**A/N: Alright, I so blame my Health teacher and textbook for this. Not that he'll ever read this- glory, I hope not at least.**

**The idea came, the muses grabbed. My friends they read it, the thoughts they nabbed. It wouldn't leave, so I gave it its due. And now I'm posting it here, for you.**

**Here's a weird thing, I'm going to respectfully request that readers wait to review until after they've finished the fic. Thanks in advance for this inconvenience.**

_**Dere she goes 'gain, callin' us muses.**_

_**Downroight insultin' if ya ask me, luv. As if she actually does all tha work.**_

_**Ah, but dat's de brilliance of it, Ashy, no one was askin' y'.**_

_**You're cruel, luv.**_

_**Didn' Indy say somet'in' t' y' 'bout callin' her dat?**_

* * *

"Respiratory"

He was doing it again. He was doing that- that _thing _he did. Yeah. You know, that thing where all the oxygen in the room seemed to congregate around him. He wasn't even looking at her, but the effect he had on her appeared to continue to make itself known.

And then he glanced her way and smiled slightly, just briefly, as if he was assuring himself that she was still there.

And her respiratory system began malfunctioning. Her lungs seized up, and her air passages simply stopped working. His next glance in her direction gave her a glimpse of his brilliant red eyes, and in penance for its temporary strike, her roller-coaster of a respiratory system went into overdrive. She started breathing harder, faster. The air seemed too thick for her nasal passages, so she opened her mouth slightly to gulp in the oxygen that still seemed to be trying to slip away from her and draw towards him.

His eyes were amused, almost as if he knew what was going through her mind. She hoped so. Hoped he knew what he was putting her through. Hoped he felt bad about it too.

She hadn't noticed him ending his conversation. Hadn't seen him slip away. Now, she searched the room, her emerald eyes darting over the dancing couples, the party decorations, and the shadows- especially those.

She didn't hear him step up behind her. She didn't hear his stifled chuckle. She _**did**_ hear his voice, richly accented and exquisitely sultry as he asked, "Lookin' fo' me, chere?"

She began hyperventilating.

**

* * *

**

A/N: My friend Angel read this, loved it- she actually read the whole fic. Shortstuff and Issy, my other two readers of this chapter, thought she was scared of him. Kids.

**One A/N for first chapter, one for the last. That's how this is gonna go. 'Kay?**


	2. Circulatory

"Circulatory"

It wasn't natural, she decided. It just wasn't. she'd talked to her friends and they'd all assured her that the same thing happened to them quite often, that being excited around one's significant other was perfectly normal.

But she knew better.

There was no _**way **_it was normal for him to do those things to her circulatory system. Excited? Sure. Anxious? Sometimes. Headrush?

Always.

She was very aware of her blood around him. It always seemed to have a tendency to rise in her face, or rush in a heated _**ZING! **_to the place on her arm where his hand was resting. It sped up or slowed down in direct response to things he said or did.

Like now, as he entered the crowded club the group had gone out to tonight, she could hear it, pounding in her ears. Her pulse, throbbing, gently in and out at her throat.

She looked down, staring at the table top, willing herself not to blush. He hadn't even seen her yet, for goodness sake! And she'd just spent twenty minutes on the back of his motorcycle- no, don't think about that.

Her blood under control, her thoughts not even under wraps, she eagerly looked up again.

He was gone. Again. How did he _**do **_that?

But there he was, by the bar, thanking the attendant as he grabbed the two drinks and purposely made his way to the back of the room where she sat. She caught his eye.

He smirked.

Headrush.


	3. Skeletal and Muscular

"Skeletal and Muscular"

He'd baited her. Manipulated her. She knew it too, don't think she didn't.

She'd let him.

And now here they were, bouncing on the balls of their feet, circling, trading jaunt remarks that both knew neither really meant, and hyping themselves up into the mood for what this really was.

A dance.

They stopped still. Staring into each other's eyes.

He smirked.

She moved. Her first swing was blocked easily, her action known and deflected without thought. Her next blow ended abruptly when he caught her wrist. Now their arms were crossed over their chests, their hands in the air, locked around wrists and forearms. Their opening movements complete.

She smiled.

Spinning away, she pivoted sharply. Her kick caught him at chest height, then she dropped away.

He let out an _**OOF**_, then grinned at her, his eyes suddenly mischievous. He got to his feet slowly, and she began backing away, the thought that he might be ending this sooner than either had planned crossing her mind.

He stalked toward her, suddenly a predator. Her muscles were screaming, telling her to keep moving, to escape.

Unfortunately , her brain seemed content to ignore the warnings her body was sending it, and succumb to his charm. She allowed him to grasp her shoulders, to sit her down and stretch her out on the mat.

He leaned close, and she felt herself relax as he said softly, "I win."

And then he was tickling her, and her muscles were spasming, as she tried to escape. Or at least, pretended to try to escape.


	4. Nervous and Integumentary

"Nervous and Integumentary"

Touch. She'd gone without it for so long that it was still second nature for her to pull away from it. A hand on her shoulder, a hug, his hands in her hair. Unintentionally, she'd tense, and jerk away.

He was doing his best to break her of that habit.

Touching, constantly. Her integumentary system was on fire. Her skin burning as he flung an arm around her; she could _**feel**_ his fingers twisting her white-striped locks. When she instinctually and unthinkingly yanked herself away from him, he would _**growl**_, frustration warring with playfulness and a gentle understanding of her fear. He'd pull her back, and hold her tightly until she relaxed in spite of herself.

Now, as he stroked her back lightly, she shivered. Misunderstanding, he attempted to warm her by rubbing her arms with his gentle, ling-fingered hands.

Yeah, that didn't help.

Her nerves were telling her that if she didn't pull back she was going to go numb. Every single nerve ending in her body was tingling, jolts racing up and down her arms as he rubbed them.

When the shivering increased, he frowned and asked, "Y' okay, chere?"

Unwilling to reveal what his touch was doing to her, she smiled and nodded. Unconvinced, he wrapped his arms around her.

She let him.


	5. Digestive

"Digestive"

She knew there was something wrong with her when she first felt her stomach clench. He'd barely looked at her, just a small glance really. It wasn't _**healthy **_for her to have such a strong reaction to him.

Butterflies in the stomach? Ha. More like dragonflies.

There were tinglies, and fluttering, and heaven help her, if she didn't feel like she'd be physically ill if he didn't look again?

He did. Stupid empathy felt her distress and he turned to her with a frown. She didn't like that. He shouldn't be worried, frowning. She preferred his smile.

She flashed him one of hers. The attempt to pacify him only caused a flash of annoyance in his beautiful eyes. He was _**not**_ in a joking mood, and she was definitely not fooling him. She lowered her gaze…

And then he was before her- dang, how _**did**_he do that? –contrition battling with concern as he lifted her chin.

"What's wrong, chere?"

His husky voice set her stomach buzzing, even as those flutteries spread though her midsection.

Suddenly , she was annoyed. It wasn't _**fair**_**!** She was practically going crazy with him halfway across the room, but standing barely a foot away from her had no effect on him at all! It wasn't _**fair!**_

Snapping emeralds met rubies and she snarled, "Stupid dragonflies! Do you have any _**idea **_what you're _**doing **_to me?"

Sudden understanding lit his eyes, and as she stomped away, he allowed himself a smirk to her back before wracking his brain for a way to appease her.


	6. Endocrine

"Endocrine"

She went to him later, apologetic and slightly ashamed of her outburst. It wasn't his fault- well, it was, but it's not like he was doing it on purpose. Necessarily.

He pressed gently for a reason. Missing the mischief in his eyes, she carelessly blamed it on hormones.

Even as the smirk rose on his lips she knew she shouldn't have said that. So what if it was partially true? _**He **_didn't need to know that! She flushed. He chuckled.

The soft sound triggered something, and she suddenly wanted to kiss him. The new sensation of touch was still so recent, that innocent touches had been all they'd shared. Now, her endocrine system was sending clear messages to her body. She knew what she wanted. And for once, she wasn't scared.

Turning the tables on him, she initiated the first non-violent contact on her part since they'd begun this wild dance that was their relationship. Pressing her hand against his chest, she tilted her head and looked up at him, a smirk of her own forming at his confused expression.

Without a hint of hesitation, she reached up and brushed his hair from his captivating red and black eyes. Her hand skimmed down his cheekbone and came to rest on his jaw.

"Ah'm gonna kiss ya," she informed him.

Shock and pleasure in his face sent a warm feeling through her.

His lips on hers set her on fire.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Voila, done and done. Short, easy, and very simple.

**Please tell me which one you like best in your review. Angel's fave was Circulatory.**

**There are 11 systems of the body. I did nine. For understandable reasons, I didn't do the excretory, immune, or reproductive. (This fic is rated T people.)**

**Tell me whatcha think sil vous plait. I heart you guys.**

**See ya in the archives, kiddies. {Or adulties, whichever you are ;) }**


End file.
